Training methods and training systems for physical conditioning of individuals may include uncontrolled, ad hoc individual usage of training equipment such as, for example, stationary bicycles or road bicycles. Training methods and systems may include high intensity training (“HIT” training). HIT training is a form of strength training that focuses on performing exercise training repetitions to the point of momentary muscular failure typically performed over a duration of 15-45 seconds. (See, Philbin, John (2004). High-Intensity Training; more strength and power in less time. Human Kinetics. ISBN 978-0-7360-4820-0) One form of interval training, High-intensity interval training (HIIT), is directed to a cardiovascular exercise strategy of alternating short periods of intense anaerobic exercise with less intense recovery periods. (See Laursen P B, Jenkins D G (2002). “The Scientific Basis for High-Intensity Interval Training”. Sports Medicine (Review). 32 (1): 53-73. PMID 11772161; See Nybo, Lars; Sundstrup, Emil; Jakobsen, Markus D.; Mohr, Magni; Hornstrup, Therese; Simonsen, Lene; Bülow, Jens; Randers, Morten B.; Nielsen, Jeers J. (2010-10-01). “High-intensity training versus traditional exercise interventions for promoting health”. Medicine and Science in Sports and Exercise. 42 (10): 1951-1958. ISSN 1530-0315. PMID 20195181.)